


Tell Her About

by pirateenthusiast



Series: An assortment of fics based off of the songs of Billy Joel [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Chess, Fluff, Gen, Songfic, Whizzer is a good dad, song: Tell Her About It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateenthusiast/pseuds/pirateenthusiast
Summary: Whizzer gives Jason some advice about his crush.





	Tell Her About

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place sometime in that happy period between The Baseball Game and More Raquetball

Whizzer moved the chess pieces around the board quickly. He was getting better at chess. He had been bonding with Jason a lot lately, and therefore playing quite a bit of the boy's favorite game.

Jason made his own move, expressionless. The kid had been different lately, Whizzer noticed. He clearly had something on his mind.

"What's up, kiddo?" He asked.

Jason looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Is something bothering you? You seem different." Whizzer captured one of Jason's pawns with a knight.  
Jason shrugged. "Just have a lot on my mind, I guess." Whizzer thought the kid was going to leave it at that, but after a moment, he offered, "I kind of have a crush." He looked down, clearly embarrassed.

Whizzer grinned. "Oh yeah?" 

Jason blushed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Check."

Whizzer studied the board, making his move. He prodded further. "Wanna talk about it?" Whizzer wiggled spryly in his seat. "Spill the beans, Jason."

Jason sighed dramatically. He really did take after Marvin sometimes. "Welllll, her name is Heather. She's always been in my classes. And then we were assigned as partners in   
science. So we do most of that stuff together." Jason fidgeted, studying the board intensely.

"Go on." Whizzer smiled encouragingly.

"Well she's really nice and SUPER smart." Jason's face became even redder. "And she's really cute. When she stares at me I wilt.”

The kid was adorable. “Oh, she stares at you huh?” Whizzer asked.

“Yeah, and it makes me feel all gooey inside, but I doubt that she’d ever feel the same way about me.”

“Well, Jason, maybe she’s staring at you because she likes you.”

Jason looked up. “Do you really think that?”

“Yeah! I think you should tell her about it. Tell her everything you feel.”

“That sounds like a recipe for disaster” 

“Things will never go anywhere if you don’t say anything.” Whizzer pointed out. “I never told your dad how I really felt and look where it got us. You know I don’t like watching anybody make the same mistakes I made.”

“Well you’re back together now.” Jason said. His pawn reached the end of the board. “Give me my rook back please.”

“Tell her you care, Jason. I think it will be good for you” He handed the rook over. “And you might get a girlfriend out of it!” He teased.

Jason threw his hands up in the air. “Fine! I’ll do it. I’ll tell Heather Levin that I have the biggest crush of the century on her. But when it backfires, I’m blaming you, Whizzer.” 

“Oh, it won’t backfire. Trust me.” Whizzer moved his queen. “Checkmate.”


End file.
